Merits: Social
Merits and Flaws can be selected only during character creation and are purchased using freebie points (although existing Merits and Flaws can be removed or new ones added by the Storyteller during the course of the chronicle). Each Merit has its own point cost, while each Flaw has a point value which adds to the amount of freebie points a player can spend during the creation process. A character may take as many Merits as the player can afford, but no character may have more than seven points' worth of Flaws. The seven possible freebie points earned through taking Flaws (when combined with the 15 freebie points from character creation) can give a character a total of up to 22 freebie points to spend in other areas. [ 1 ] Family Support ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 479 ) Your family knows what you are and accepts your new life wholeheartedly. Perhaps your parents are Kinfolk and have prepared themselves for the potential that you might be a full Garou. However they need not be actual Kin (of the sort purchased through the Kinfolk Background); they may not understand what you've become, but still believe you are "special" or "gifted." While you can't assume they will risk themselves for you or your pack, you can rely on their moral support and understanding -- and maybe a place to crash on occasion. [ 1 ] Pict Kith ( Tribebook: White Howlers 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 70 ) * Prerequisite: White Howler Despite the disparate nature of the Pictish peoples, you have no trouble interacting with any of their human tribes. You've got a knack with handling the other tribes' dialects, a firm grasp of their customs, and maybe even a positive reputation among their people. You make all Social rolls involving the Kin or human (not Garou) populations of the Pictish region at -1 difficulty. [ 1 ] Pitiable ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 479 ) Something about you makes others look at you as if you are deserving of their pity. Perhaps they see you as still a cub, despite your age or experience. You gain one die on Social rolls when actively playing up your pitiable nature. Wheedling someone into helping you would be appropriate; intimidating them into submission would not. Final word rests with the Storyteller in regards to when this Merit's benefit may be used. [ 1 ] Camp Goodwill ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 479 ) You have earned the attention and favor of a particular Garou tribal camp. Perhaps you've done them a favor, or maybe they're trying to recruit you. Regardless, all Social rolls when interacting with that camp are made at -1 difficulty. You may not be a member of this camp when you first take this Merit, although you can become recruited into the camp during play at the Storyteller's discretion. You may take this Merit multiple times for different camps, and may take it for tribal camps other than your own tribe, each with the Storyteller's approval. [ 1 - 3 ] Favor ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 479 ) You have earned the favor of someone more powerful than yourself because of something you did in the past. Work out with your Storyteller who exactly owes you the favor -- perhaps an elder of your sept, an influential member of your tribe, or even a powerful pack of Garou. A 1-point Merit indicates that you provided a minor service; a 2-point Merit means that you have done something significant for them; a 3-point Merit probably means that you saved their life (or the life of someone important to them). You can ask for (and expect to receive) a similar level of favor in return. You can only call in this favor once; after that, your previous service holds no particular sway. While it stands, however, other Garou may know that someone important is indebted to you and react to you accordingly. [ 2 ] Animal Magnetism ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) Others of your breed (humans if you're homid, wolves if you're lupus; metis should pick either humans or wolves, not Garou) find you especially attractive. Your rolls to attract, persuade, charm, or seduce those individuals is at -2 difficulty. This effect does not apply to threatening or intimidating actions. [ 2 ] Natural Leader ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) * Prerequisite: Charisma 3+ You were born with a strength of bearing to which others naturally defer. You receive two extra dice when making Leadership rolls. [ 2 ] Notable Heritage ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) * Prerequisite: Cannot be a Bone Gnawer Your direct family line is particularly renowned, either in Garou society or in the human world. You must choose (with your Storyteller's approval) which world your heritage relates to, and detail your family line accordingly. You are at -1 difficulty to all Social rolls when working in the appropriate society (with Garou and Kinfolk who are aware of werewolf society, or when dealing with humans who are aware of your heritage). You are expected to live up to your lineage's reputation. If you fail to do so, you may find the Merit dwindling over time as stories of your own failings begin to outweigh the high regard your family receives. [ 2 ] Reputation ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) * Prerequisite: You cannot have the Notoriety Flaw at any time you have this Merit. Your reputation among the Garou of your sept does you credit. You may have earned this good name independently, or through the actions of your pack. When you deal with the Garou of your sept, you gain three extra dice to your Social dice pools. Reputation should not be confused with Renown; you may have a good "name" with your sept while possessing relatively little Renown. [ 2 ] Supporter ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) You inspire all around you to greater efforts. Whether by speaking, writing, or leading by example, you give anyone who works with you reason to go on and hope of success. You have a -2 difficulty on Social rolls, and you give any group effort +1 to its total dice pool. [ 3 ] Noted Messenger ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) Legends and Elders have used your services to deliver their important words. You may have even been called upon to carry messages of peace (or war) between the Nation and outside forces. Because of your reputation as a reliable messenger, you can pass through other Garou territories without your presence causing offense, and you may be allowed into any sept (or other locale where your reputation is respected, such as spirit courts or Fera holdings) unchallenged, as long as you carry a message for someone residing there. However, you are expected to behave in accordance with your reputation; if you take offensive actions, act indiscreetly, or speak rudely while in the line of duty, it may affect how you are treated (and may cause the Storyteller to deem that you lose this Merit). [ 3 ] Supernatural Companion ( Werewolf: the Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition -- Page 480 ) You have a friend or ally who happens to be a vampire, mage, wraith, changeling, or other non-werewolf supernatural creature. Although you may call upon her in time of need, she also has the right to call upon you (after all, you are friends). This relationship, however, does not have the sanction of your kind or hers, and you'll likely face scandal -- or worse -- if you are found out. Meeting places and methods of communication are always risky. The Storyteller creates and controls your companion, but does not reveal to you her full powers (or secret motivations).